


Maggie's Crush

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: Deputy (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Maggie Hollister may or not be slightly smitten with her Dad's new security detail.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Maggie's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I know this show is new but the lack of fanfic is honestly a tragedy, so y'know, I've started writing stuff. As a side note, I don't at all ship Maggie with Bishop- I just thought it'd be funny if Maggie had a crush, because a lot of people in school tended to have crushes on adults (mostly the younger teachers) that I thought were ridiculous, but nevertheless seemed to cause some of them a lot of genuine heart-break. And let's be honest, who doesn't have a slight crush on Bex Taylor-Klaus as Bishop? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

She rolls her eyes, stomping away from her Dad and scowling like a child as she leaves the room and heads outside, clutching her phone and bowl of cereal as a large car with tinted windows pulls up.

“Russian mafia’s out front!” She calls out to her parents, only semi-interested until the door of the car finally opens, and out steps a woman in a sharp suit.

Her mother joins her and hands her a mug of coffee as her father steps out into the drive.

“Can I help you?”

Maggie watches with interest as the short woman – _Deputy Bishop_ – easily introduces herself and then stands up to Maggie’s Dad’s snark with a sharp wit of her own. She sips her coffee with her Mum, both smirking behind their mugs in amusement at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“You’re not driving, it’s not a date.” Bishop deadpans, turning away to get back into the car.

Maggie turns to her Mom. “I like her.”

That might be an understatement.

* * *

There’s a knock at the door, and her Mom heads over to open it, returning with Bishop in tow. Maggie’s sitting on the counter, and quickly makes sure to be busy texting on her phone to hide the blush that crosses her cheek. She tries to ignore how Bishop leans back against the sink, looking completely relaxed and at ease and just so _confident_ in herself. Her Mom returns to preparing food ready for later in the day, and two older women strike up a light-hearted conversation at Maggie’s Dad’s expense. Maggie giggles at a text from her friend as Bishop reaches across to steal some food, returning back to their previous position just in time to be spotted by the Sheriff.

Maggie mimes vomiting as her parents kiss, and Bishop grins in response. Her Dad quickly gives Maggie a farewell kiss on the cheek as well, before turning to Bishop.

“Ready, Partner?”

“Yes, Sheriff.”

Maggie watches as the pair leave, staring for a second too long as the door closes behind Bishop.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?”

She nearly drops her mug as her mother’s voice interrupts her thoughts.

“What?” Maggie asks, trying to look innocent, even as her mother laughs and shakes her head.

* * *

“You know she used to work in the Pentagon?”

Maggie doesn’t mean to be eavesdropping; she’s actually busy doing her homework but her Dad just got home and started talking about that pretty bodyguard, so what else is she supposed to do?

“Oh wow. How did she manage that at such a young age?”

“I have absolutely no idea. I reckon she’s some kinda child genius or somethin’”

“Well… I wonder what made her quit and move over here.”

“Got a girlfriend. Genevieve or something.”

_Oh._

Her breath hitches in her throat, and she ducks her head lower toward her math problems to hide the look of dismay that crosses her face. She doesn’t know if her parents notice or not, but she makes a silent prayer that they haven’t.

* * *

Luckily, she doesn’t see Bishop too much after that; her Dad starts leaving at strange hours to help out where he shouldn’t be, meaning that Bishop doesn’t need to pick him up from the house anymore. She’s not sure exactly how happy she is about this; part of her misses seeing them, but at least this way she can avoid the pesky feelings of a rejection that technically didn’t even happen.

* * *

Her Mom decides to host a party to celebrate her Dad’s promotion so Sheriff, which like… that’s fine. That’s cute! Her Dad deserves some sort of celebration.

The only issue is that Bishop is most likely going to be there, and her Mom had told the woman to bring a plus one if she wanted, which means that Bishop’s _girlfriend_ is most likely going to be there.

So when Ashley mentions a kickback at her house on the same night, she jumps at the opportunity.

“Are you sure, honey?” Her Mom questions. “Bishop will be there, and I thought you liked her?”  
  
“Mom I just want to spend the evening with friends!”

“Well okay, just make sure you tell your father, you know he worries.”

* * *

Later, she leaves the party ridiculously early as planned to avoid Bishop. She ignores the small ache in her chest, sticks on a smile and heads to Ashley’s kickback.

By curfew, she’s forgotten all about her crush, still laughing from the ridiculous time she’s just spent with her friends.


End file.
